Adagio
by haruka-jisun
Summary: Mikan has been taken away for training but it's not GA who took her but the enemy....what will happen now? will natsume& the others label her as an enemy? or not? here trust, love, friendship, and pride, is put to challenge.


It was raining. The trees outside thrashed from side to side, violently. The dark gray clouds raced across the sky. Inside, the hallways were dark and cold. The rooms, that lined up the long hallways, were empty except one the sign above the door said 'Class 1-B' in white letters, against the black cherry wood on which they were written. Inside were a special group of people grieving for their precious friend. This friend I talk about, was walking out in the hallways farther and farther away from Class 1-B. she was wondering why the middle school principal would want her to meet him at the front entrance…

Back at the classroom the students huddled together, shedding tears. They all knew their happy times together had come to an end. Even the two most emotionless people couldn't hold back their tears. For them this girl, that was on her way to the front, was the base that held their lives together. Their push and pull. Their gravity that kept them going.

"Why?" said a girl with short black hair and amethyst eyes. Her name was Imai Hotaru, though almost everyone called her "The Ice Queen". "Why must you take her away?! Have you know clue how useless she is to you guys--" Her shoulders shook violently as she sobbed, loosing control. She had let her bestr friend be take away without even trying to stop it.

"You must understand, Imai. Nothing lasts forever. We must take her for she needs her mother's guidance. If you love her so much then you should understand how dangerous this 'innocent' girl has become." said the masked man.

"**FUCK YOU!! FUCK IT ALL!! THIS ALL BULLSHIT! You don't know what you're saying!**" Natsume shouted. Though Natsume did not show signs of crying his eyes showed anger. His ruby eyes were intensely hot as his Fire Alice with anger. He was in love with the mentioned girl. He never did have the chance to let her know, and this he regretted with everything he had

"**Silence"** boomed the masked man's voice. Then a taller masked men stepped forward with an outstretched hand. He spread his fingers as wide as it was possible and began to speak.

"**On this rainy day**

**Of a Sakura blooming spring**

**From your minds**

**She'll be erased**

**I shall hold on to your memories **

**And return them once you're ready"**

A wave of white light spread throughout the room, starting from the chanter's hand.

"_**Mikan"**_

A scream if despair reached the brunette that walked through the hallways. She stopped and tilted her head in the direction of the voice. Did someone call me? She thought. She looked a the ground to see her shadow grow longer. Her heart beat increase and goose bumps arose on her porcelain arms. She could see the door to the entrance was just a few feet away. But she also saw a man that was not the principal.

"Ah, there you are. What took you so long?" he asked, once he noticed her presence. The brunette named Mikan froze in shock. She was barely putting the puzzle together she stood there for a while, in dread. She turned and started to run away in fear. She heard the man's heavy footsteps behind her becoming louder and louder.

The hallway seemed narrow and darker. The rain outside came down stronger and louder. Mikan could no longer hear the footsteps only the rain pounding against the windows. She felt something grab at her arm. She briskly pulled her arm forward, in an attempt to escape. But as she did so she, lost her balance.

"You can't run away" was the last thing she heard as she fell into the arms of her predator. She could no longer feel the floor, for she'd been picked up. The man hugged her close to his chest and whispered, "You mustn't run away. It is for your own good. Now sleep…"

At first everything was black but then gradually filled with light, all my surroundings were white…I find myself in an empty room. It looks a lot like a hospital room and has only one circular exit, no windows. I wobble my way through that exit and beyond. I go through hallways of various colors, each strangely affecting how I feel. First I go through a mellow orange, I walk through without a care in the world. Next I arrive in a pink curvy hallway. This pink hallway made me feel hot all over, in love. I could feel my face flushing various shades of red, as if in embarrassment. I wobbled my way into the hallway, it was a sickening green. Here my stomach kept doing flips, I felt cold but sweaty and my muscles hurt. Miraculously I was able to get into the next hallway. This hallway was completely black, and with no lights I couldn't see a thing. I had no idea what the hallway was like, I was only able to go on by walking along the walls. After a while I began to feel agony and a strong impatience. I began screaming in despair, shrieking in impatience, and moaning in fright. I crawled out of that hallway into a white hallway. Finally I leaned against its wall, feeling no emotion, to take a brake. _What is this? What are all these hallways and colors and feelings?! Where am I???_

My mind babbled on with answerable questions for what felt like forever. Time passed, I have no idea how much. I became drowsy and my eyelids were getting to heavy. My vision became blurry and I lost consciousness.

"Wake up!" A cold wave came over me, drowning me. Was it water? I opened my eyes slowly…, "Hurry up we have no time for your nonsense!"

I was in another one of those no-window rooms….but this one was slightly colourful… what are those pictures?

* * *

Ah! yay it has begun the confusion, drama, tragedy, agony, and determination. let us support mikan in her adeventure through the upcoming hardships...(oh and don't forget the author too XD)

I hope you liked it! XD and pls R&R

tell me if there's anything you'd like me to change...or suggest i do in the next chapter

the which will be called **Recognition**

Ja matta ne!! 8D


End file.
